


SMS

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Retirementlock, SMS, text-fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock scrive degli SMS a John perché non sa come parlargli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SMS

**Author's Note:**

> RAITING: Verde  
> GENERE: fluff  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: Bromance  
> PERSONAGGI: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson

Non ti sei mai pentito di averla lasciata? SH

Sherlock, sono passati più di trent’anni. JW

Non hai risposto alla mia domanda. SH

No, non me ne sono mai pentito. JW

Perché? SH

Perché avrei dovuto? JW

Non hai avuto figli. SH

Già. JW

Nemmeno nipoti. SH

È una conseguenza del non aver avuto figli. JW

Era una donna… buona. SH

Lo era. JW

Sei quasi monosillabico, John. SH

Non riesco a capire dove stai tentando di andare a parare, Sherlock. JW

Voglio solo capire perché alla fine l’hai lasciata. Poco prima del matrimonio, aggiungerei. Non c’era un vero motivo. Andavate d’accordo. SH

All’epoca ho valutato pregi e difetti. E i difetti superavano di gran lunga i pregi. Ho avuto una vita lunga e piena, sono felice così. E non ho rimpianti. JW

Non ti è mancato avere qualcuno accanto? SH

A te è mancato? JW

Riguardo a queste faccende noi non siamo uguali. SH

C’eri tu con me, Sherlock, quindi no: non mi sono mai sentito solo. JW

Perché lo vuoi sapere proprio adesso? JW

Sai benissimo cosa intendo con quel “qualcuno”. SH

Perché non voglio sia troppo tardi. SH

Sì, so cosa intendevi con quel “qualcuno”, ma sono sicuro che non fosse lei. C’è una cosa che ho imparato nella vita, Sherlock, ed è che con “anima gemella” non s’intende forzatamente qualcuno con cui andare a letto, baciarsi o sfornare bambini uno dietro l’altro. Significa stare bene con una persona, con qualcuno che ti capisce con uno sguardo, con cui si ride e alle volte anche si piange. Qualcuno con cui si convive ogni giorno e non si riesce a vedere il proprio futuro senza questa persona a fianco. E tu sei questo, per me. JW

Non è mai troppo tardi. JW

Grazie. SH

Anche io... tu per me sei lo stesso. SH

Deduco che anche a te non è mancato “qualcuno”, quindi. JW

Anni in mia compagnia ti hanno fatto palesemente bene. Peccato che questi risultati non siano venuti fuori prima, avrei avuto un degno avversario. SH

Ooh, il tuo sarcasmo mi rallegra nei momenti più bui della vita. JW

Felice di essere utile come sempre. SH

E modesto, aggiungerei. JW

Potevamo adottarne uno, comunque. SH

Di bambino, intendo. SH

Ah ah ah! Sei serio? Sherlock, tu detesti i bambini. E di sicuro non avevo né il tempo né la voglia e ben che meno la forza di occuparmi sia di te che di un pargolo piangente e urlante. La nostra vita era troppo spericolata per poterne avere uno. Inseguimenti? Omicidi? Notti a Scotland Yard e in ospedale? No, era impensabile. Oltretutto: come? Non siamo una coppia sposata. JW

A ben pensarci non siamo proprio una coppia. JW

Siamo più una coppia io e te di quanto lo sia molta gente sposata. SH

Non so bene come risponderti. JW

Non serve che tu lo faccia. SH

Probabilmente però hai ragione. JW

Come sempre. SH

Poteva aiutarci Mycroft, comunque. SH

La vita non è fatta di “se” e di “ma”, sei il primo a dirlo. Che ti prende oggi? JW

Niente. SH

Bugiardo. JW

Pensavo che è strano che tu mi abbia seguito per tutto questo tempo. Che alla fine siamo rimasti sempre insieme. SH

Se me lo avessero detto prima di conoscerti, avrei dato loro dei pazzi e gli avrei riso in faccia. SH

Che vuoi che ti dica? Hai uno charme non indifferente. JW

Credi di riuscire a stare serio ogni tanto? SH

Se non sdrammatizzo io, chi lo fa? Ricordiamo che tu stai meglio sul ghiaccio. JW [1]

Le mie battute sono incredibilmente divertenti. SH

Non vuoi affrontare seriamente questo discorso. JW

Sherlock…? JW

Sì, John? SH

Invece di stare sulla poltrona mandandomi messaggi, dandomi le spalle e palesemente ignorandomi, perché non vieni sul divano e mi tieni compagnia? JW

Sai perfettamente che non ci vedo benissimo come prima e mandare messaggi mi affatica la vista. JW

E gli occhiali sono lontani, non ho voglia di alzarmi. JW

Vecchio. SH

Vecchio e pigro. SH

Ha parlato l’uomo nel fior fiore degli anni. JW

Cosa mi dai se vengo da te? SH

Ti faccio una tazza di tè appena la gamba smette di darmi fastidio. JW

Sai come prendermi. SH

E tu cosa mi dai se ti lascio avvicinare? JW

Niente. Sei tu che vuoi che venga. SH

Non mi dai mai una soddisfazione. JW

Questo non è vero. SH

Hai ragione, non è vero. JW

Però io ti faccio il tè. JW

Uff, va bene, ti massaggio la gamba come al solito. Contento? SH

Sai anche tu come prendermi. JW

Arrivo. SH

Ti aspetto. JW

Come sempre. SH

Sempre. JW

Ti amo, John. SH [2]

Ti amo anch’io, Sherlock. JW  
   
   
   
NOTE:  
[1] Puntata di Baskerville, quando John gli dice che è meglio se resta sul ghiaccio.  
[2] Non è inteso il “ti amo” in senso romantico. Ma non so spiegarvi cosa intendo dire (è inteso come “amo tutto di te” ma non è inteso come coppia che sta insieme), quindi spero lo capirete lo stesso.  
   
Uno scambio di battute. Niente di più. <3


End file.
